A Refreshing Change
by JaggerMania
Summary: The first time he met her, was when he crashed into her car. "Are you blind you jackass?" KolxOC. Chapter Two Up!
1. Chapter 1

Kol first met her when he was taking his drivers test. He had missed the 19th century because he was stuck in a coffin for that long in a state of temporary death thanks to Nik. And when he woke up again in Mystic Falls he discovered the 'Car'. Elijah had taken it upon himself to teach him how to drive. He got the hang of it soon enough and was ready to take off into the sunset with his car, but Elijah -being the honorable man he is- had told him to get a drivers license so that it would be legally permitted for him to drive. He didn't understand why he needed a license for such a thing, but he followed through with his brothers advice nonetheless.

The test went smoothly - or at least that was what _he_ thought so. The examiner on the other hand, looked just about ready to throw up- until he crashed into the side of another car. It didn't matter how much you argued, he would never admit that the crash was his fault.

She had stormed out of her car in a fit of rage ready to lash out at him. "Are you blind you jackass?!" Were the first words she had spoken to him. "What? Were you trying to get us killed?" She shouted. She was taking her drivers test too he noticed, because her examiner stepped out of her car behind her glaring at him as he stood next to the girl.

"It wasn't my fault it was yours." Kol said plainly with an amused glint in his eyes at the shade of red her face was slowly becoming.

"I beg to differ-" began her examiner, but he cut him off, "-It _was_ her fault am I right?" He asked looking at him, his pupils slightly dilating.

The examiner seemed to be in a trance before he snapped out of it and nodded in agreement, "Yes I'm afraid it was your fault." He said bluntly, looking at the girl with a convincing expression that yes it was _indeed_ her fault and not Kol's.

The girl was at a loss for words, whatever comeback she had to give him had died on her tongue as she looked at her examiner in alarm, "B-but sir! It was clearly his fault!" She stuttered out, her eyes wide in disbelief. But her examiner would have none of that as he walked away from the scene, jotting something down on his notepad. "What?! No way! It wasn't my fault, _he_ was the one..." Their voices faded away as she trailed after him trying to convince him that the crash was _not her fault goddamnit!_

Kol simply stared after her snickering in amusement, when his own examiner stepped out of the car looking shaken. " ." He began. Kol looked over at him with one eyebrow raised. "You fail." He said crossing out '_Kol Mikaelson_' from his notepad with a shake of his head.

A few minutes later, Kol was leaving the building whistling a tune, with his brand new drivers license in hand. Compulsion was a very convenient thing. He was stopped dead in his tracks a few steps later by the none other than the girl who's car he had crashed into with his own. His eyebrows shot up as she was right in his face shouting at him heatedly. "I ought to punch you! How is it that, that crash was _my_ fault? You were _clearly_ the one who crashed into my car and now you're walking out of here with your goddamned license while I walk out with freaking _nothing!_" She shouted, her face red with anger.

Kol's face broke out into another smirk which didn't fail to infuriate her, "You're pretty short." He stated, standing next to her to compare heights. Indeed she was. The top of her head reached just above his chin. The girl stared at him in disbelief then growled, and before Kol could react, she stomped down on his foot _hard_ flipping him off as she spun around on her heel and walked away.

Kol hissed in pain, wincing slightly as he watched the girl walk away from him. "Damn that hurt." He muttered under his breath.

XxxX

**_Authors note: So there we have it! My attempt at a brand new KolxOC fanfic. I wanted to write a Oneshot in the beginning but then changed my mind. I will continue this depending on the feedback I get, so I really hope you guys like this. Also for those of you who read my other story 'Puppy Meets Were-wolf' I'll try to update somewhere next week. Like I said, school starts on Monday, so it might take me sometime to update that. _**

**_Anyways this story 'A Refreshing Change' was just an idea that popped into my head one night and I had to write it down. If you haven't read my Klaroline fanfic please do so if you're interested :-) well that's it for now. Oh! Also if anyone would like to beta read my stories for me please drop me a PM or review and let me know. Thanks for taking your time to read this :) byee_**

**_Emmz_**.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Thankyou readers for favoriting, following and reviewing on the first chapter. It's good to know that people are interested. For those of you who read Puppy Meets Werewolf as well. I'm sorry but there won't be and update this week. School has been busy and I have an English assignment to work on as well. I already had half of this chapter written so I decided to complete it and post it. But I haven't even started on PMW yet so it might take a little longer. **

**I hope you guys find this chapter interesting and I hope it keeps you entertained. Feel free to point out mistakes and constructive critisism is welcome. I'm also flame friendly, so you don't have to review as a guest. I'll reply nicely. **

**Read on :)**

XxxX

Elijah heard the tell tale sound of his youngest brother entering the room, and put his newspaper down to look at him. Kol had a wide grin on his face as he proudly flashed his drivers license for him to see. Elijah's eyebrows shot up, "They passed you?" He said, his voiced laced with a hint of disbelief. Kol pretended to be hurt, "Why _brother_! Are you doubting my driving skills?" He asked, placing a hand on his heart in mock hurt.

"Well, to be honest, I am. You're driving is terrible." He replied bluntly, returning to his newspaper.

Kol frowned, "Oh really? Then how come you let me go and take the test?"

Elijah simply shrugged, "I didn't think they'd let you pass."

"Now I'm hurt." He said, pouting dramatically, but quickly recovered and plopped down onto the couch, playing with his newly acquired drivers license. After a few minutes of silence, Elijah looked up at his brother curiously, "...how _did_ you pass?" He asked, peering over his newspaper.

Kol looked back at him innocently. "Whatever do you _mean_ big brother?" He said, his voice betraying the false innocence on his face.

"You didn't pass did you?"

Kol waved the card in his hand at him wildly, to prove his point. Elijah looked at him pointedly.

"Alright alright." He said, raising his hands up in surrender, "I compelled the examiner to make me pass." He said, finally giving in. "No one can ever lie to you 'Lijah." He muttered.

"Yet you still try."

"My driving skills aren't bad, it's your _teaching_ skills that need polishing." He said instead. "Oh, and no offense dear brother, but I think Nik is a better driver than you are." He finished with a smirk.

Elijah put his newspaper down and raised an eyebrow at him, "really?" He said flatly, looking at his youngest brother with a challenging look in his eyes.

Kol caught on and smirked, he knew that look. "Yes, really. I would have passed fairly if you hadn't taught me how to fail."

Elijah leaned back into his chair. "Fine, then. I'll prove to you that I'm the better driver."

Kol grinned, "Really now? And just how do you plan to do that Big Brother?"

A slight movement caught Elijah's eye and he turned his attention to it, "Klaus." He called. Said hybrid raised an eyebrow, "'Lijah?" He replied, casually stepping into the room and plopping down in an armchair with his feet dangling from one side.

"I challenge you to a race."

Klaus almost fell off his chair. "What?" He laughed, amusement evident in his eyes.

"A race." He repeated. "Me against you. The one who wins is clearly the better driver."

Klaus raised an eyebrow, "The one who wins is the _faster_ driver. Not necessarily the _better_ driver." He pointed out. Elijah smiled, of course he knew that. "Yes, I know. But this isn't just some straight course, there will be many obstacles to maneuver around. The one who does so, without a single scratch on the car and who wins the race, is not only the faster driver, but the better driver." He explained. "So do you except?"

Klaus looked at the eldest Mikaelson present in the room with a thoughtful look. Kol stepped in, "He can't beat you Nik." He said, clearly on the Hybrids side. "But why don't you just humor him?"

Klaus smirked, "Yes, humor." He said, a glint in his eye. "Alright." He stood up, as did Elijah. " I accept your challenge brother. May the best driver win."

XxxX

Kol casually walked into the Grill, pocketing his car keys as he walked over to the bar. "Scotch." He said, eyeing the people in the building. His eyes landed on someone familiar walking towards him. He smirked. It was the same girl who's car he had crashed into. She walked up to the bar and sat down a seat away from him. "Orange juice, please." She said, her fingers tapping away on her phone. Kol brought the glass to his lips and took a sip, observing her as he did. She looked pretty plain to him, nothing really eye catching. The only thing going for her was her body. She was in decent shape, but not really up to his bartender came back with her orange juice and placed it in front of her.

"So how did the test go, Al?" He asked the girl, leaning over the counter.

The girl, now known as 'Al' looked up sharply. She smiled, "Dan! Sorry, I didn't realize it was you. I didn't know you were here in the mornings." She said, stuffing her phone into her jean pocket and resting her elbows on the bar.

The bartender shrugged, "Criss asked me to cover up for him. He's got some family reunion thing... I dunno."

She nodded.

"So...?" He pressed.

"Huh?"

"How did the test go?"

"Oh." Her eyes narrowed. "I didn't pass."

Dan's eyebrows brows shot up. "What? How come? Your driving is perfect!"

"I _know_." She ground out. Kol who had been subtly listening over on their conversation couldn't help but laugh. "A modest one." He chuckled.

The girl whipped her head around to face him curiously. She looked at him quizzically before her eyes widened slightly. "You!" She said, pointing an accusing finger at him.

Kol grinned, "Me."

She spun around in her seat to face him properly. "You paid those examiners didn't you? There's no other reason for them to let you pass with driving as bad as yours." She accused.

Kol laughed. "Paid? Why would I do that? I passed fair and square, and my driving is perfectly fine."

"You crashed into my car and yet _you_ passed, while they failed _me_ and made me pay for the damage done to **_both_** cars. You obviously paid them, stop being a jerk and fess up."

"I didn't pay them." Was all he said.

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you _DID_!"

"No I didn't."

"YES YOU DID!" She said a little too loud, causing a few heads to turn her way. Kol chuckled as her face turned an amusing shade of red. "No I didn't."

Al threw her hands up into the air in frustration. "Urgh! You're a jerk!" She ground out, turning away from him to face the bar. She looked over at Dan who seemed slightly uncomfortable and calmed herself down for his sake. Sipping on her orange juice, she sent glares in Kol's direction. When Dan left to attend to another customer she spoke to him again."It's so unfair." She snapped at him, shoulders slumping. "How could they let you pass?"

Kol looked amused.

"Life is unfair, Darling. And you have to learn to live with it for the rest of your life." He said breezily sloshing the drink around in his glass.

She looked at Kol with an eyebrow raised. "That must have been the first intelligent thing to ever tumble out of your mouth, and aren't I blessed to see it happen?" She said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"A compliment, how flattering. What happened to all the yelling? Starting to love me already?"

"Don't bet on it, you're still a jerk."

"What if I said I loved you?" He smirked.

She glared at him. "You're not my type." Was her reply.

"Oh really? What's better than this?" He asked arrogantly, gesturing to himself. Her eyes scanned him up and down and he smirked, loving the attention. But Al simply rolled her eyes. "I wouldn't care even if you looked as good as Brad Pitt."

Kol scrunched his nose up in confusion. "Who's Brad Pitt?"

"..."

At the look of bewilderment on her face he grew even more confused. "What? Am I supposed to know him?"

"Yes! Yes you are!" She cried, stunned at his lack of knowledge on the famous actor. "Haven't you at least heard the name?"

He frowned. "No, he doesn't sound that important. I doubt his name is of historical significance, I would know otherwise. Besides, his name rhymes with arm pit."

"You cant be serious? He's a famous actor!" She said, looking quite alarmed. She stood up from her seat and plopped down on the seat besides him. Grabbing her phone, she scrolled through her photo gallery and then held it up for him to see.

It was a picture of a man. He had short sandy blonde hair that looked like it couldn't be tamed, a set of deep blue eyes and a sharp, well defined jaw. His mouth curved into a brilliant white smile that looked absolutely delicious against his golden tan skin. "This, is Brad Pitt." Al said, staring intently at Kol for any signs of recognition.

Kol raised an eyebrow. "I've never seen him before in my life."

She gapped at him. "Have you been living under a rock all this time?"

"In a coffin,yes."

She looked at him quizzically. "What?" She asked.

Kol rolled his eyes, she was getting boring. He stood up, "Well I've had a rather...pointless conversation with you today. But at least I learned of someone new. See you around, Darling." He said, turning around to leave.

"Um... Excuse me sir." A voice spoke behind him. He turned around and found that it was Dan. "You forgot to pay for your drink." He said, gesturing to his empty glass.

Kol smirked, "Oh I didn't forget, I thought I'd have it for free." He said. Both the bartender and Al looked surprised. "Excuse me?" He asked him.

"You'll give it to me for free." He replied, staring dead straight into his eyes as he spoke. Dan blinked and slowly nodded. "Sure...it's on the house."

Kol grinned and winked at Al who look dumbfounded. He walked away.

XxxX

As Kol opened the door to his car, he heard a familiar voice yell out to him. "Hey! Wait up!" He turned around to face the approaching girl and ground his teeth. _Not her again. _Al caught up to him and shot her arm out in front of the door to stop him from entering. "...Wait." She panted, trying to catch her breath.

"You know, I do love all this attention, but you're starting get annoying. You don't want to annoy me you know, especially since I'm hungry." He said slowly licking his lips as he stared at her bare neck. She took a cautious step back from him, but didn't move any further. "I have to ask you... How did you do that back there?" She asked him.

He furrowed his eyebrows. "Do what?"

"You know... You told Dan to give you a free drink and he just...did as you said...how?" She asked looking at him curiously.

Her interest amused him enough to reply instead of sinking his fangs into her straight away. "Well I'm a very persuasive person..." He said, taking a step towards her. She took a step back, but he trapped her between the car and himself. "W-what are you-" she began to stutter, but he placed a finger over her lips and shushed her. His other hand reached up to her face, to brush her hair away. He stared into her eyes, his own eyes slightly glazed over. She saw his pupils dilating and for a moment she couldn't take her eyes off of him. Her vision blurred into nothing around the corners, only focusing on his eyes as he spoke. "Don't scream." He said lowly, as he inched his face closer to hers.

She gulped, opening her mouth, wanting to scream. But it wouldn't leave her throat. It was as if had forgotten how to scream. She began to panic as he tilted his head slightly, bringing it close to her face. I-is he going to kiss me? She thought, fear creeping into her as she pressed her hands against his chest in an attempt to push him away. But it didn't stop him. His eyes darkened and a system of dark veins webbed around his eyes. His canines grew longer until they appeared to be fangs.

She was afraid, very afraid. She tried to scream but her her voice was trapped in her throat. Her eyes shot around wildly for help, but no one was around. She struggled against him, making him growl. And before she could comprehend what was happening, his teeth had sunk into her neck.

Her mouth opened in a voiceless scream as pain surged through her. Tears pricked her eyes and rolled down her cheeks as she struggled to get out of his arms. Her breathing and the sound of his mouth sucking the blood out of her was all she heard.

That's it. She was going to die. She felt the life being sucked out of her, and she found it hard to keep her eyes opened. Her vision blurred and her head spun. She was loosing too much blood. In this state she didn't register the sudden gust of wind that blew out of nowhere. She couldn't remember his body flying off of hers. All she knew was that she was falling. Everything went black after she hit the ground.

XxxX

**Authors Note: So what did you think? Please leave a comment down below and let me know :)**

**God bless you all :)**

**Emmz.**


End file.
